


When you look at the moon ...

by 5hines_writes



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, SHINee - Freeform, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hines_writes/pseuds/5hines_writes
Summary: I look at you





	When you look at the moon ...

Jonghyun and Kibum had been friends for years. They were both 9 when they met. Kibum had just transferred from another school. Jonghyun had approached him at once, dragged him all around school to show him every spot and after that to his home to show his new friend to his mother. Kibum’s parents were more than glad that he found a new friend he could count on and confide in. 

Within weeks they were going to each other’s place, as if they had been raised together all this time. Kibum’s favourite was when he got to do a sleepover with Jonghyun. Jonghyun would drag their mattresses to the window and would explain about the different stars in the sky. Most of all he would talk about the moon. Every time he would have read about a different legend or myth about the moon and he would always tell those tales to Kibum deep into the night. The older they became the more Kibum noticed him staring at the boy animatedly talking about the moon than at the moon himself. Jonghyun would trace with his finger in the sky how a warrior had raced around the moon or how the moon chased the sun and Kibum would always listen silently as Jonghyun talked.  
  
  
  


 

It was 8 years later and they found themselves in another sleepover. Not because their parents were out of the country or because they had a group project, but simply because they wanted to. It was the middle of the summer. Out of habit they had dragged their mattresses to the window but Kibum realised after a while Jonghyun hadn’t been talking about the moon or the stars but he had been reminiscing about them instead and talked about how when he saw Kibum, his heart fluttered because he was so happy. And if Kibum was there, his day was a bit brighter. As he was talking he had that soft smile that usually showed up when he talked about the moon during their sleepovers. 

After a few minutes of Jonghyun rambling Kibum realised what Jonghyun was saying, but he wasn’t entirely sure if Jonghyun realised what he was saying. So when Jonghyun fell silent for a second, Kibum asked if he could tell him about a story he heard. Kibum sat up leaning against the side of the couch and invited Jonghyun to come closer. Kibum let Jonghyun sit between his legs and took him in his arms so Jonghyun could lean his back against his chest. Kibum started talking about the moon. Jonghyun happily leaned against him and listened to Kibum talk. 

Kibum watched Jonghyun’s expression as he talked about the moon. He was talking about the love of the two gods that lived in the moon. It was a bit of a lame story and it was maybe a little too obvious but Jonghyun listened eagerly nevertheless. After a while Kibum saw Jonghyun’s expression change, it was sinking in.  
“Kibum, are you-?” Jonghyun started but Kibum said, “Please don’t move, for just a second.”

  
Kibum closed his eyes and a few silent tears fell. He didn’t want Jonghyun to move, because despite the fondness he was sure Jonghyun felt for him he was still scared he wouldn’t like what Jonghyun would say next. Too soon he felt Jonghyun move and he willingly let him slip from his arms. He expected Jonghyun to stand up and leave, but instead Jonghyun turned around and took one of Kibum’s hands. Yet Kibum still didn’t open his eyes again. Only when Jonghyun’s lips touched his, his eyes fluttered open. Jonghyun leaned back and softly smiled. Kibum smiled back and dried his tears. Kibum pulled Jonghyun closer by the hand he was holding and Jonghyun happily obliged and kissed Kibum again, just a little longer than before. 

Then Jonghyun turned back around and sat back down.   
“Continue,” he said, leaning back against Kibum, staring up at the moon. Kibum was overwhelmed by the surge of love he felt for him, now more than ever. He took Jonghyun’s hands into his own and happily sighed. So Kibum continued on with his made-up story, he made it really sappy until Jonghyun was laughing at it and Kibum was laughing too. Kibum kissed Jonghyun’s neck and Jonghyun giggled softly. He turned his head to the side so he could kiss Kibum. Kibum squeezed Jonghyun just a little closer as he leaned in and tenderly kissed Jonghyun.  
  
  
They ended up looking at the moon until deep into the night, Kibum gave Jonghyun butterfly kisses in between sentences as he finished the rest of the story. Jonghyun blissfully listened. Staring at the moon, listening to Kibum’s comforting voice, wrapped in his arms and being treated with kisses… this night was allowed to last a century.


End file.
